gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Private Property Policy and Points
__FORCETOC__ Private Property Policy: 1. Private Properties are limited to one per account, and the property is linked to both the account AND the character. If the character linked to the property is ever moved to a different account, the property will be immediately repossessed. If a new property becomes available, and you win that property (regardless of the distribution method), you will have to choose between the old and the new property. (Private Properties are not the same as Premium Homes, which are available in several neighborhoods throughout Elanthia. You may own both a Private Property and a Premium Home if you wish.) 2. Rent will be due by 11 PM ET on the FIRST day of EACH month. If payment is not in the rent box prior to this time, it will be considered overdue. Only the character tied to the property can pay rent, and if you forget how much is due, you can LOOK at the rent box to see any outstanding amount. Rent will again be payable on the second day of each month, but will not be collected until the first day of the following month. If your rent box is not functioning properly, it is YOUR responsibility to notify the Private Property guru immediately, or to place an ASSIST about the issue. This includes, but is not limited to, not collecting rent, not accepting payment, showing an invalid amount due, etc. For example: Your monthly rent is 100,000 silvers. If you have not paid rent in September you will owe 100,000 silvers on October 1 by 10:59 PM ET. If not paid, at 11:00 PM on October 1, you will owe 200,000 silvers. If not paid by 10:59 PM ET on November 1, at 11:00 PM on November 1 you will now owe 300,000 silvers. If not paid by 10:59 PM ET on December 1, at 11 PM ET the repossession process will begin and you will no longer be able to access your rent box. (You may pay rent anytime between 11 PM ET on the first of the month and 10:59 PM ET on the first day of the following month to keep your rent current.) 3. Rent that goes unpaid for more than THREE consecutive months puts the property into repossession. Once the rent due rolls over to equaling four times the monthly amount due, the repossession will automatically begin, and you will no longer be able to pay rent. Once the property is confiscated, you will be unable to have it returned to you. Your items will be packed up and kept safe for 30 days. You may ASSIST or contact the Private Property guru to have your items returned to you. Any items left for more than 30 days will be considered forfeit and destroyed. If a situation arises which may keep you from accessing the game, and possibly send your property into repossession, it is YOUR responsibility to contact the Private Property guru as soon as you can to make arrangements. Do not wait until after you return and the property has been repossessed. If arrangements are made beforehand, repossession can be held off for a time. 4. You may have as many copies of your key as you like. To get copies, either contact the Private Property guru or ASSIST and any GM should be able to help you. Please keep the number requested to a reasonable amount (under a dozen at a time). Also, most keys can be copied via lockmastery. 5. You may give copies of your key to anyone and everyone you wish, but please only give them to someone you trust. Keep in mind that anyone who has a key can access your storage containers. They can also have the keys copied via lockmastery and pass them on to others. If anything comes up missing from your property, we will not be able to replace items, as by giving out copies you are giving others full access to your property and everything inside. Also, if you lose a key and someone uses it to access your property, we will be unable to replace items that become missing. If at any time you feel your property is not secure or have lost your key, please contact the Private Property guru to discuss having the locks changed and new keys made. If deemed necessary, the locks will be changed and new keys issued. However, if it becomes a habit with any particular renter, future requests will be denied on the basis of abuse. 6. If your property was awarded as an "as is" property, then you cannot make any changes to it, including to the food*. If your property was awarded as a property with minor changes allowed, the changes you can make will be clearly stated when the property is distributed. If your property was awarded as a remodel or completely new property, then those guidelines will also be gone over with you. If you have a private property in Platinum (and only in Platinum) released in "as is" condition, which means no custom food, once you have maintained ownership of said property for one year's time, you may put in a request for custom food after that "year" mark. 7. Each property will come with storage based on the type of property. Basic properties will have a minimum of 150 lbs, properties with workshops/summoning chambers will have a maximum of 200 lbs, and mobile properties will have a maximum of 250 lbs. As with other areas of the game, the floor is not safe to use as storage space. Items placed in/on/under/behind your specific storage containers are safe from the janitor, but it is still a good idea to register everything. 8. All storage containers can be set to lock and unlock using the same key that locks and unlocks the doors in your property. You will need your key in hand to lock and unlock doors and containers. If you have any problems using the key on doors or containers, please contact the Private Property guru. 9. As of 1/1/14, in order to qualify for ownership of a Private Property that is inside a town, you must be a full citizen of that town and retain full citizenship status in that town. If you had full ownership and access to the property (ie, you had been given the key) prior to 1/1/14, then you will not be bound by this. However, any owner of a property inside Ta'Vaalor, regardless of when the property was obtained, must retain full citizenship. If for any reason your citizenship status is not retained (ie, you select to change it, it gets revoked, etc), then the property is eligible for immediate repossession. Properties are considered 'in town' if they are inside a town's walls or are governed by that town's justice system. This portion of the policy only applies to the Prime instance. Properties in the Elven Nations in Platinum may require citizenship at the town guru's discretion. 10. In order to be eligible to own a Private Property, your account must be billed for at least the minimum monthly subscription to GemStone IV in the instance the property is in. For example, eligibility in Prime would require at least a basic subscription, whereas a Platinum property would require the full Platinum subscription. 11. Participating in game mechanics abuse within the property can result in the property being repossessed. 12. If you have any questions regarding your Private Property, do not hesitate to contact the Private Property guru for clarification and/or assistance. Revised: 5/1/15 Private Property Points Tier 1 (1200 pts): * One lockable storage container (100 lbs) or 100 lbs added to existing container * Rename Property * Permanent Sanctuary (one room) * One additional functional prop (fireplace, dartboard, etc) * One flower beds or fruit tree with pickable flowers/fruit Tier 2 (1800 pts): * Separate night description for all rooms that have windows * New custom food/drink (may swap out up to 5 foods and 3 drinks) * Custom ambient mood messaging for all or specific rooms * Non-food keepsake (customized pin, charm, flower, etc) that is non-magical/non-functional Tier 3 (2400 pts): * EZScripts (up to 6 verbs) that can be applied to up to 3 objects in the property * Fishing for homes on water Tier 4 (3000 pts): * Private shrine with ambient messaging, customized to owner's favored deity * One room addition with up to 5 props and 2 portals, customized by owner Tier 5 (3600 pts): * Custom property related post name title * Script added to property owner's key to allow transport to your home from almost anywhere After a year of ownership, you may update the foods in the property for free. To redeem your points for one of the rewards, email the Private Property Guru. Each homeowner may only request one upgrade every three months, and cannot select the same reward more than once.